vampire knight betrayal
by fullmoonsan
Summary: yuki and zero together
1. Chapter 1

Vampire knight betrayal

Yuuki is with kaname when kaname tells her that he has to go on a mission to sleigh a vampire.

Kaname leaves yuuki with zero and zero's new best friend Aniki. When aniki says that he has to go shopping, he leaves zero and yuuki all alone.

"Zero do you still want to kill me? If you do now's your chance. Hurry up or I'll get married to Kaname."

"Yuuki do you really love him. I mean you were forced into getting engaged to him by your parents. Wouldn't you rather marry the one you love? Maybe someone like me."

"What are you implying? Do you me to get married to you? Why would you want me to get married to someone who wants to kill me?" Yuuki shouted

Zero grabbed yuuki's arms and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Yuuki you should know I don't want to kill you. I want you to love me forever."

Yuuki starts crying and falls into the nearby couch.

Zero continues kissing yuuki on the couch continuing on into the night. It was surprising to them why Aniki didn't walk in on them. The next night they found out that Aniki had gotten drunk and stayed with the boss of the grocery store that night. Yuuki felt good. She was finally with the one she loved. But what would Kaname think?

Yuuki got up in the middle of the night and puked her guts up. She felt like a slug on crack. The next day she annoyed zero by saying that she was hot when it was winter. Then she said "If you love me Zero get me some pineapples."

"What… why pineapples? Did you notice its winter?" Zero said with a dumb expression on his face. And Yuuki got so mad that she broke all the windows with her vampire power.

"I don't care if there is a tornado out there get me my peaches!"

"Okay… wait I thought you wanted pineapples?"

"Well now I want peaches. Now go or else."

When zero came back Yuuki didn't want peaches anymore, instead she wanted oranges. Poor zero couldn't do anything so he went back to the store. While he was getting the oranges he spotted the pharmacy isle. There he saw a pregnancy test.

"Nah. It can't be." He told himself but since he wasn't sure he bought it anyway.

"Were are my oranges, Zero!!" Yuuki said when he got home. He was so obsessed in getting the test that he forgot the oranges. Life was going to be hell with her around.

"Oh, that's right Yuuki I got this for you." And he slipped the test in her hands. She starred at it at first but the she opened it and went into the bathroom with her hand shaking.

When she got out she had tears all over her face.

"Yuuki… are you okay?"Aniki asked in a small voice.

"Zero," she said without looking at him. "I am pregnant."

Zero ran to her and took her face in his hands. "If it's true why are you crying?"

"I am scared of what Kaname might do to me. I am scare of what he might do to our baby." She said while she clutched at the bump on her stomach which Zero hadn't noticed.

He put his hand on her stomach.

"Everything will be okay. I'll protect you and little Yuukino."

"Yuukino..?"

If it's a girl I want her to have that name. If you like that name." When he said that yuuki smiled through her tears.

"Umm… sorry to spoil the moment but kaname is supposed to come tomorrow night." Aniki said

"Well I guess we'll have to reason with him." Yuuki said

Zero nodded his head and wondered what would happen next.

I'll show you a sweet dream next night.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire knight betrayal 2

The next night zero woke up to the sound of yuuki shaking the bed upstairs in his 2 floor house.

"Yuuki are you okay?" zero asked when he reached the living room were yuuki was.

"Erg *cough cough*" yuuki was vomiting in a pail that was placed on the coffee table next to the towering Aniki.

Zero walked over to yuuki and placed his hand on her back. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." said Aniki said cheerfully. He was probably glad that he could get away from all the vomiting.

Zero heard Aniki say "how may I help you?" and then "Wait you can't barge in here without permission!" Next thing Zero knew Ruka and Aidou were standing at the doorway to the living room.

"Yuuki are you okay? Why are you barfing?!" said Ruka in an anxious voice.

"yuuki.." Aidou said before pushing Zero out of the way. Then he picked her up and carrying her like a baby he said "do you have the flu? Wait… I thought vampires didn't get sick. What did you do to her zero?! She looks like hell!"

"She's not sick she's pregnant!" Aniki said in a rush. "Opps… I'm so sorry Zero. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"To late to apologize now. The cat's out of the bag Zero looked at Aidou then at Ruka. "As you heard Yuuki is pregnant with my child so if you want to tell Kaname be my guests."

"Zero what have you done?! Kaname may not hurt Yuuki but he will definitely kill both you and the infant in yuuki's stomach!" Ruka said.

Yuuki grabbed at her stomach right after Ruka said that Kaname would kill her baby. And then, unexpectedly, Aidou bust into a roaring laughter. Aniki gave him a blank stare and looked pretty scared to Zero.

"I was waiting for something like this to happen and even if you go off and get knocked up by Zero I don't care because you are still the pureblood princess that I serve." Aidou said in between laughter "Besides we all know that you don't like Kaname. Right… Ruka."

Ruka nodded her head but still didn't look satsfyed with the news. Then asked "What will Kaname say when he find out?"

Then they all froze. And the door bell rang and kaname walked in to see yuuki in aidou's arms. Zero thought "I am so screwed now!"

I'll show you a sweet dream next night.


End file.
